Wolpertinger
This oversized rabbit has antlers, sharp teeth, and vestigial wings. Common Wolpertinger (CR 1/4) XP 100 N Small magical beast Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +4 --- AC 14, touch 14, flat-footed 11 (+3 Dex, +1 size) hp 5 (1d10) Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +1 --- Speed 30 ft. Melee gore +0 (1d3–2) Special Attacks shadow mark --- Str 6, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 4 Base Atk +1; CMB –2; CMD 8 (12 vs. trip) Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Acrobatics +3 (+23 when jumping), Perception +4, Stealth +11; Racial Modifiers +20 Acrobatics when jumping --- Environment cold or temperate forest Organization solitary, pair, or nest (3–12) Treasure none --- Shadow Mark (Su) As a free action, a wolpertinger can make a ranged touch attack by jumping over a humanoid target—the maximum range of this attack is 30 feet. If the wolpertinger hits, its shadow transforms to match the shadow of the creature struck. Once a wolpertinger has established this link, it gains a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls made against that target. ----- Dire Wolpertinger (CR 1) XP 400 N Medium magical beast Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +4 --- AC 15, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +3 natural) hp 15 (2d10+4) Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee gore +2 (1d4/18–20), bite +2 (1d4) Special Attack horrific critical, shadow mark (see above) --- Str 10, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 4 Base Atk +2; CMB +2; CMD 14 (18 vs. trip) Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Acrobatics +2 (+26 when jumping), Perception +4, Stealth +7; Racial Modifiers +20 Acrobatics when jumping --- Environment cold or temperate forest Organization solitary, pair, or nest (3–12) Treasure none --- Horrific Critical (Su) A dire wolpertinger's gore attack threatens a critical hit on an 18–20. If a dire wolpertinger kills a humanoid foe with a critical hit, it can tear open the victim's throat with its sharp teeth as a free action. Any creature that witnesses this savage event must make a DC 11 Fortitude save or be shaken for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based, and includes a +4 racial bonus. Shadow Mark (Su) As the common wolpertinger ability described above. Whimsical creatures of the forest, wolpertingers resemble winged rabbits with antlers and sharp teeth. Though the small, chicken-like wings of a wolpertinger are not large enough to permit true flight, they do contribute to the wolpertinger's considerable jumping ability. A wolpertinger's fangs are not used in combat, though dire wolpertinger will use their sharp teeth to savage the corpse of a fallen foe. All wolpertingers share the distinctive shadow mark ability of the peryton, suggesting a common origin with that other chimeric beast. Dire wolpertingers are used as mounts by some gnomes, and by other fey creatures. These creatures require an exotic saddle (costing about 75gp) and can only be found in gnomish and fey communities. They are highly trainable, and young can fetch up to 2000 gold for males and 5000 gold for females. A litter of young consists of anywhere from three to eight kits. Category:Magical Beast Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters